poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The plan and Saving James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha
this is how The plan and Saving James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor Script: Scoop, Lightning, Cruz, Ben, Gwen, Max, Jimmy, Goddard, Mater, Merlin, Lexi and Theo peek over a hedge on a hill, overlooking the steelworks Max Tennyson: There it is. Merlin: So, how are we going to rescue Thomas' friends? We need a plan. Lexi: Thomas broke the gates open before. That's the ticket! We could do the same thing! Theo: Yeah, or, and just hear me out - we could leave the gates, er, where they are. Mater: You know, my agent friend and my girlfriend, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell, they'd make a better plan of attack. Max Tennyson: I called them already, Mater, but it turns out they're away on another top secret mission in another country. Gwen Tennyson: Isn't there any other way, Grandpa? Merlin: Oh! I could use the powers of stealth to sneak in and rescue James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha. Nobody will see me. Invisibility... on! up smoke but nothing happens Lightning: No good, they'll see you, Merlin. Ben Tennyson: So much for that idea. thinks I know! I'l go XLR8, and race in, distract the workers, and get James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha out really quickly. Thomas: Hold on, Ben, I've just had an idea of my own! Ben Tennyson: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: Why don't Goddard, Lexi and Theo create a diversion? They can pretend to have an accident and call for help and while the gates are open, me, Ben, Gwen, Lightning, Scoop, Mater and Jimmy can rush in and rescue James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha! Gwen Tennyson: Good idea, Thomas! Merlin: But what am I going to do? Thomas: You'll have to stay back here and keep watch, Merlin. Keeping watch is the most important job of all. Lightning: That's right, Merlin. Merlin: Oh, yes! Theo: But couldn't I just stay back here too and just watch? Merlin: No, Theo. You, Goddard, and Lexi need to create a conversion. Max Tennyson: A diversion, Merlin. Merlin: That's what I said. A conversion. Max Tennyson: (facepalms) Merlin: I'm the one who's going to keep watch! Max Tennyson: OK. Cruz and I will stay with you. We'll keep watch too, and we'll keep in contact in case anything goes bad. Lightning: Good idea, Max! Lexi: Come on, Theo. away, and Theo follows. Merlin: Don't worry, Thomas. They aren't used to having adventures as we are. follows the others Goddard and Lexi begin the first phase of their distraction Theo: I think I can't. I think I can't. I know I can't, I... Whoa! Lexi: (pushing Theo) Speed up, Theo. Move along, move along. You need to go fast! Theo: (screaming) stop pushing and sent Theo flying along the tracks. He reaches where Goddard is standing Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, play dead! 'plays dead' and explodes, the explosion startles Theo, and he slams on his brakes, causing the things on his flatbed to fly off and all over the rails. At the Steelworks, Frankie and Hurricane hear the noise Frankie: What was that? Hurricane: I don't know! goes up to the gates, worried Lexi: Help! Help! There's been a derailment! Engine off the line! Emergency! Emergency! and Hurricane are confused but decide to check it out anyway. They follow Lexi out of the gates and towards where Theo is. At the accident site, Goddard quickly reassembles, and quickly runs through the bushes unseen by Frankie and Hurricane Frankie: Oh no! What's happened? Has someone fallen to pieces? Have you had an accident? You look kind of messed up, like your pistons are all in the wrong places. looks nervous and hurt by Hurricane's words Frankie: (suspicious of Lexi's claim) Hmm, I'm confused. I thought somebody said there had been a derailment. Lexi: (laughs) Umm.... the lookout point Cruz: Any sign of Thomas, Max? Max Tennyson: Nope. Nothing yet. Has Lightning called? Cruz: Nope. But I'm getting worried about him. Max Tennyson: So am I, Cruz. But don't worry, Thomas and Lightning know what they're doing. Isn't that right, Merlin? is looking out at the steelworks, worried. Merlin: This is taking too long! Thomas and his friends should've been out by now! Cruz: Merlin, I'm sure they're fine. Merlin: I hope nothing's happened to them! GASPS What if they need my help? Max Tennyson: Uh, no... I... Merlin: Invisiblity... on! up smoke Max Tennyson: Oh no! This isn't part of the plan! Cruz: We'd better follow him! the accident site, Lexi is trying to distract Frankie and Hurricane further Lexi: Ah, oh, well, there was a kind of derailment. Theo: Merlin, Cruz, and Max Lexi! Lexi: Bit of an accident. Came off the rails. Whoopsie, he fell right over. (chuckles) Theo: Lexi! Lexi: Merlin? Cruz as well Cruz? steps on a twig which snaps Max Tennyson: Uh oh! Lexi: Max? sees Merlin, Cruz, and Max Frankie: Wait a minute! Where are they going? and Hurricane race off Whoa! Stop! James: All this soot, ash, and heat will positively ruin my paintwork! starts coughing in the background Mater: Whoa! This ain't nothing like Radiator Springs! Hurricane: Thomas! Look out! Thomas, sending him forwards, but then his wheels start to melt in the slag Help! My front wheels! I'm melting! I'm melting! Frankie: gasps Oh, Hurricane! What should I do?! Merlin: Anything! Hurricane out of the slag and to safety Thomas: Whoo-hoo! Lexi, Theo, and the heroes cheer Frankie: groans Hurricane can't make deliveries with melted wheels! And now you're all going to go away and leave us on our own with no help at all! Gwen Tennyson: I should say it serves you right after everything you and Hurricane did to Thomas! Lexi: Aye! Keeping him here when he wanted to go home! And trying to trick his friends! Frankie: But... but... crying Thomas: Frankie? Are you alright? Frankie: tearfully We only wanted some help! And there's too much work for just the two of us! Ben Tennyson: Wait, you wanted help to run the steelworks? Frankie: Yes, yes we did. Pacha: But... If you wanted someone to help you, then why didn't you just ask? Frankie: tearfully Nobody wants to work here! All the other engines are too busy to help us! Lightning: Oh, that explains it. Ben Tennyson: That explains why you kept us here, and James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha... Cindy: Alright, we get it! Kuzco: So, whadda we do, guys? We need to help Hurricane and Frankie! Max Tennyson: Kuzco's right. They helped us, so we need to help them. For real, this time. Cruz: How are we gonna do that, guys? Thomas: Everyone, I have an idea. Frankie Frankie, maybe we CAN help you! Frankie: How? Thomas: Well... maybe some engines aren't as busy as you think! Frankie: What? What do you mean? motions to Theo and Lexi Scoop: Oh I see, Thomas! You want the experimental engines to work at the Steelworks, whilst Hurricane gets repaired! Theo: stammers Us?! Lexi: I don't think so! Nope, Nope, No siree, bob! We're really useless engines! Thomas: Useless? Lightning: You're not useless! Jimmy Neutron: That's right! Nobody is useless! Gwen Tennyson: You helped us rescue James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha! Lightning: You could help work the steelworks whilst Hurricane gets some new wheels fitted! Thomas: Think positively, Lexi. Ask yourself, 'what can you do?'! Lexi: You mean anything? Theo: No, uh... we can't do anything. Merlin: behind Theo But we can try! Cruz: Now use that. Lightning: Couldn't have said it better myself, Cruz. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts